Under the Mistletoe
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: For Night-Being, With Christmas coming up Itachi decides to spend it in a cabin with some friends, but those friends have other plans and actually lock him up in there with Deidara, the one he had rejected only a few weeks before. Is this some kind of cruel joke played by their friends or did they have something else in mind? ItaDei, yaoi, oneshot, AU


Written for my beautiful Vera. I hope this will make your Christmas even better and I wish that you may receive everything you've wished for during this magical day.

My final Christmas story with my all time favourite pairing. Please enjoy!

...

With a final thud the door was thrown closed, leaving Itachi locked in the small wooden cabin they would be occupying during Christmas. But it seemed the friend group with which Itachi had planned this, had a different idea. The rough push against his back right as he was walking into the cabin had been the first signal. The second had been the turning of the lock right after the door had been slammed closed. And the last… the last was Hidan and Kisame waving happily from outside the window before trudging back towards the car they had taken to even get here. As to why this was actually happening, Itachi had no freaking clue.

That was until he heard soft footsteps moving towards him, coming from the bedroom area they hadn't been planning on using this weekend. Dressed in a baby blue sweater and dark blue jeans, Deidara stepped through the doorway, long blond hair hanging down freely in a relaxed manner. Blue eyes slowly slipped up until they locked with Itachi's from across the room. 'I guess they are playing a very cruel joke then,' he muttered in a monotone, averting his eyes he walked towards the kitchen area, which was nothing more than a bar and a fridge.

Itachi understood what Deidara meant by that and he had to agree it was very cruel. Only a few weeks prior Deidara had actually asked Itachi out and he had instantly rejected his blond friend. Why? Because how could it actually work it? Friends shouldn't date friends, even if they weren't even the closest friends to begin with. They just hang out as a group, never apart. Itachi had simply been caught off guard, surprised by Deidara's sudden confession. And in a rush to get the words out, Itachi had answered with a no. Apparently their friends decided Itachi had made a mistake or really just wanted to see them fight, because with Deidara's passionate spirit, that would be unavoidable.

'You know they really did their best to make this prank perfect,' Deidara continued, rummaging through the fridge until he fished out two beer bottles. 'The fridge is stocked with food for the whole weekend, and they made sure it's all finger food, so it would be fun to feed each other. Then they hung up mistletoe everywhere and I mean literally everywhere. I even checked the shower.' The two bottles were uncapped and then Deidara slowly moved towards Itachi, handing him the bottle, but keeping enough distance between them, so he wouldn't actually have to touch Itachi. Things had been awkward ever since that day. 'And you should see the bed. Rose petals everywhere. It's almost as if we're freaking newlyweds or some crap.'

The bitter tone was clearly visible in Deidara's voice and Itachi cringed at it internally, knowing he was the cause of this. It was his fault they were even locked in here. 'I'm sorry,' he muttered softly, weighing the bottle in his hand before setting it against his lips, following Deidara's movement who was gulping the liquid down as if his life depended on it.

'Why apologise?' Deidara asked right as he finished his beer, placing the now empty bottle onto the coffee table. 'You did nothing wrong. You had every right to reject me and I can't blame you for not being attracted to me. Just sucks that those assholes won't actually let me forget it and instead figure out a way to rub it in even more.'

Hair swishing from left to right Deidara walked over to the kitchen again, this time to only heavily lean on the bar and avoid Itachi completely. 'You take it rather well I have to admit.' Honestly Itachi was surprised Deidara wasn't blaming him for any of it. The artist had always been so vocal, fighting with Sasori over the littlest things. But now… he was so mature. Itachi did have every right to say no and it was indeed their friends who had locked them in here under the ruse of having a Christmas vacation here. And yet Itachi would've preferred seeing Deidara angry, because then he had a good reason to actually reject him. Then his reasons would be valid.

'I'm not a child, Itachi!' Deidara called out as a response, body turned towards Itachi again, emotions mixed with anger and sadness, blue eyes wide as they stared back at him. 'I understand how this works. I took a shot and it didn't work out. This is exactly what I've always hated about you. You always underestimated me, thinking I am not worthy of it all, thinking I'm just a little boy that doesn't understand how the real world works. Just fucking stop doing that!' The anger was really bubbling up now, but not what Itachi wanted to hear. It was frustration, purely because Itachi didn't understand him well enough. 'Damn it, normally I would've stormed outside to blow of some steam, but the fucking door is locked!'

These weren't situations Itachi handled very well and now he could not come up with a proper response either. Deidara was still standing there, fuming, but he stayed quiet. There was no need to say more. It would only be more painful to actually do that now. So instead Itachi walked over to the kitchen as well, aiming for the fridge much like Deidara had done before. 'Why don't we eat something? Better make use of their hard work, right?' Getting out some of the trays with food, Itachi placed them on the bar and then glanced over at Deidara, seeing a sneer visible on his lips.

'If you think I'm kissing you now, because you're under some freaking mistletoe, you're wrong.' Resolutely he turned around, taking one tray with him towards the small living room area.

It actually made Itachi smile lightly, because it was not meant in an angry way. More as half a joke and embarrassment. The slight stain of red on Deidara's cheeks was enough evidence on that.

A comfortable silence had settled between them as food had disappeared into their stomachs and more empty beer bottles had joined the first one on the coffee table. With legs propped up onto the table, both males made themselves comfortable on the couch, effectively avoiding that one leaf of mistletoe that hung in the middle of it. The fire place had been lit, done before they had even entered, to create a romantic environment or something. It now was simply nice and warm and for now Itachi was enjoying this peaceful weekend, even if more was bound to happen. Like when they would decide to go to bed. For now he would ignore it and just watch the flames flickered, licking at the fresh piece of wood Deidara had just thrown into it.

'You know people always see me as the inexperienced one, while I've dated more people than you,' Deidara suddenly spoke up, head lying back against the backrest of the couch, blue eyes staring up at the wooden ceiling above them.

Shifting the beer bottle in his hands Itachi thought about it for a moment, knowing it was true, oddly enough. Deidara had dated quite a lot, though most stayed with firsts or second dates. Not many real relationships had rolled out of it, but he knew what he was doing and what was actually worth his time. Itachi never really took the time to see if anyone would be interesting. 'I guess it's an age thing. I'm a little older, so they expect me to be more experienced as well,' he answered, eyes flicking towards Deidara for a second.

'Just bullshit. I bet if true love would slap you in the face, you wouldn't even recognise it and just walk away.'

That line brought another smile to Itachi's lips, finding the true love comment having something endearing. He had never thought someone like Deidara would believe in the one, but it was nice to know that he did. 'You're probably right,' Itachi replied, a nail scraping along the edge of the label on his beer bottle, carefully peeling it off.

Lifting his head up, Deidara looked over at Itachi for a while, a question ripe on his tongue. 'Why did you reject me?'

A question Itachi should've expected, but he still hadn't been ready for it. He truly had no solid answer to it. Could not point out one thing that was the very reason why he had turned Deidara down. So he shrugged, giving the best answer he could come up with at that exact moment.

The smile that then formed on Deidara's lips was something that took Itachi's breath away for a moment, the other's sheer beauty shining through again. Deidara was a handsome young man, it was something Itachi had never denied. 'I see,' Deidara breathed out through light rose lips, eyes shining with something unfamiliar. He then flopped his head back down onto the backrest, satisfied smile on his lips. 'You're scared,' he added and then finally the smile faltered, corners of his lips descending down again. 'Which is a little sad actually.'

'It is,' Itachi muttered, ripping off a piece of the label as his eyes stayed glued to the flickering flames.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes, both males caught deep in their own thoughts, until one of them gave in to the silence. Of course it was Deidara who sat up straight again, eyes sliding over Itachi's face to seek more answers than he could find. And then he sighed, sounding almost pained by everything that was happening, tugging at Itachi's guilt. 'Well, this is depressing,' Deidara murmured softly, a sad smile now on his lips before he shook his head and reached for the empty bottles on the table.

Itachi watched Deidara go back to the kitchen, spilling the bottles onto the counter as some kind of clean up. The air in the room felt heavy under the pressure of unasked questions, the one most clear being "why?" But they wouldn't ask and the other wouldn't tell, because there was no real answer anyway. But Itachi could feel a friendship fade away. Even if Itachi had never seen Deidara as a close friend, it would be sad to see the friend group fall apart, just because of this. It was foolish to begin with and Itachi still did not have a proper reason, so as Deidara made his way back to the living room area, Itachi spoke.

'Why don't you show me why I shouldn't be afraid?'

A bit confused Deidara halted in his steps and looked down at Itachi as if he had just asked him to solve world hunger or something alike. 'You think I can tell you why there is no reason to be afraid? I don't know if us dating would've worked out, so I'm not sure what you want me to show you.'

A good point, but Itachi couldn't just leave it at that. They would just be dismissing the whole idea again and he still would not have a valid reason as to why they shouldn't be dating. There should be something, some kind of stupid sign. And then his eyes landed on the bit of mistletoe, strapped to the ceiling only a few inches away from the spot he was sitting in. Scooting over Itachi took place on the cold spot on the couch, the spot where no one had sat yet, and then shot a look up at Deidara.

Standing completely still Deidara stared down at Itachi, understanding perfectly well what this meant, what kind of sign Itachi was giving off. Because he was not a child, but mature. He was smart and kind and understanding. He was delicate and soft and sweet, but oh so harsh at the same time when needed. He could be strong and powerful, sweeping Itachi right off his feet.

The couch dipped under Deidara's weight as he took place beside Itachi again, their bodies now close enough to touch. Slender fingers reached up and grabbed a hold of Itachi's chin, turning his head a little to the side. And with one final sigh lingering between them, their lips melted together in a soft kiss. It was short-lived, because soon Deidara was pulling back already, but it left this sweet taste behind in the back of Itachi's mouth, a craving for more pushing its way up already. But Deidara had pulled away already, blue eyes hazed over as they stared into the flickering flames. Itachi understood why, because if Itachi rejected him now, it would be even more painful than before, so Itachi left him like that, not putting any further pressure on Deidara.

'So, I think I'm going to bed now considering it's getting late.' And to avoid the awkward tension that had just risen, but Deidara would not add that to his sentence. The kiss had left Itachi silent still, again unsure how to even continue on from that. Reading Deidara's emotions was never really easy. 'I don't mind you getting in the same bed if you want to sleep too, but I don't recommend it.' A slight blush had formed on Deidara's cheeks once more, and this time it peeked Itachi's interest, because why would Deidara not recommend it. He had mentioned rose petals, but that couldn't be all bad. Not to keep Itachi out of that bed at least.

Cocking his head curiously Itachi watched Deidara fumble a while longer and then decided to take a look at the bedroom himself. With easy strides Itachi made his way towards the bedroom, Deidara's soft footsteps not far behind him, and the first glance inside the room told Itachi exactly what he needed to know. There was mistletoe everywhere. Hundreds of little bundled up leafs were hanging from the ceiling, making you unable to avoid any of them. Brushing some of them to the side Itachi stepped inside, his eyes glancing around to see indeed rose petals on the bed and beside the bed, strewn around carelessly.

'I'm not using this as another excuse to kiss you, by the way,' Deidara said as soon as Itachi had stepped into the room, the blond lingering right outside the doorway to avoid the mistletoe. 'It's your own fault you stepped in there. It was not an invitation of any kind.'

Another light smile formed on Itachi's at the remark, because of course Deidara needed to lift up some kind of protective force field and this was a perfect one. 'We can just ignore the mistletoe and not keep to the rule. It's just us here anyway and it would be rather tiring kissing each other with every step we take into this room.' Blue eyes looked at Itachi just a little longer, clearly showing he would not mind that at all, until Deidara embarrassedly averted his gaze. Another moment Itachi would not respond to, because this one he had even caused on his own, and yet could not handle the outcome.

Moving further into the room Itachi walked towards the night stand, seeing a large clear bowl standing on top of it. Lifting it up Itachi noticed all different kinds of colourful wrappings.

'What did they expect to happen here?' Itachi asked softly, turning towards Deidara to show him the bowl as well.

Out of the corner of his eyes Deidara glanced at the bowl, lips formed in a thin line, foot awkwardly tapping away at the floor to show off his discomfort. He hadn't moved an inch into the room ever since they got there. 'I assumed the bowl was Hidan's job. Thinking only of his own libido, he thought we would be going at it like rabbits once we cleared the air. Or it's another mockery to show me what we won't be using this weekend.' A tired shrug followed as Deidara glanced away, the pain of the rejection still thick in the air. 'I don't know. Condoms are condoms and meant for only one thing. Think whatever you want to think of them.' And then finally Deidara stepped inside the room, walking around the bed to the other side, taking place on the soft mattress, his back now turned towards Itachi.

There was a slight hostility in Deidara's voice, which Itachi understood, especially after the kiss they had just shared. It was as if he had fuelled the rejection even more, which had been exactly the thing he didn't want to do. It was awful to be forced into a situation like this, for the both of them. What had their friends truly been thinking when they came up with this plan?

The bowl was placed back on the night stand and both men then moved on with their rituals. Brushing their hair before going to bed, teeth followed after, and then stripping till they were only left in boxers, because their pyjamas had been taken for some reason as well.

The bed was soft and inviting, letting Itachi scoot in easily and get comfortable under the duvet. There were enough pillows for them both, their heads sinking into the down filling the pillow. Deidara had his back turned towards Itachi, the dip of his shoulder peeking out just above the sheets. A cold rush of hair moved between their bodies where the duvet was lifted up a little, it too small to actually cover both their bodies properly. They had never really shared a bed this way, or ever really, but here they were now, lying so close to another that if one would reach out, they could touch each other.

They hadn't said a word ever since they got into bed. No good night wishes, nor some kind of revelation Itachi had still been waiting on. What would it be like when they actually woke up? Wouldn't the mood be even worse?

Turning onto the same side Deidara was lying on, Itachi let his eyes slide over Deidara's bare back, the sheets raised high enough to give him a full view. The long blond tresses were thrown over the pillow next to him, almost reaching Itachi where he lied. It shouldn't end here, right? Not after that sweet kiss that made Itachi long for more. Not under the mistletoe covered ceiling their friends worked so hard on. Not while Itachi still had no true reason to not actually do this.

Reaching out Itachi let his hand slide over the propped up shoulder down Deidara's arm, gaining the others attention instantly. First blue eyes glanced over the bare shoulder, questioning Itachi's motives, until they met the solid black orbs. Then he turned around, eyebrow still raised in question, but he stayed quiet and waited for Itachi to say something. But Itachi couldn't utter the words, couldn't even find the words one was supposed to use now. The hopeful light that had found those blue eyes for a mere second were quickly fading again and Deidara was about to turn back on his other side, when Itachi finally found a way to reply.

Reaching out Itachi grabbed Deidara's chin, much like the other hand done to him before, and turned his face a little. But now Itachi had to crawl closer, their legs pressed together as Itachi hovered slightly above Deidara. And then he moved down, bringing his lips to Deidara's in a bit of a haste, their teeth clanking together first, before Itachi dived in for a proper kiss. He didn't need to find a good reason as to why he was doing this now. There was mistletoe everywhere above them and he could simply use the excuse that he hadn't thrown out the rule just yet. Not like Deidara would care anyway.

Lips moved together tentatively, testing the kiss, feeling if the other was alright with this and if they should continue. A moment later the kiss broke again, Itachi lifting his face away from Deidara to look down at him. The blond stayed perfectly still, afraid if he would move it would break the moment and Itachi would jerk away without ever looking back again. A shaky breath left Deidara's slightly parted lips, the tension visible in every fibre of his body. The kiss left Itachi longing for more again, needing to taste again, sweep his head down and kiss those soft glossy lips fiercely, but somehow he didn't.

Minutes ticked by until finally Deidara moved in, slowly wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck to bring him closer. Lifting his head out of the pillow Deidara brought his lips against Itachi's once more, giving Itachi the opportunity to resist and push away if he wanted to, but then, as if this was the sign he needed, Itachi pressed back harder. A tongue swept in, having a real taste of Deidara for the first time, making a soft groan rumble up from somewhere very deep.

Lifting himself up Itachi actually turned their bodies more, taking place between Deidara's legs as if he belonged there. His cold hands took hold of Deidara's waist, sending a shiver through Deidara's body as his fingers slipped lower towards Deidara's hips. Lips moved together feverishly, the need for each other growing with each passing second.

Deidara tilted a leg up, folding it over Itachi's leg to press their bodies even closer together, and to show something else that was slowly becoming more noticeable. The press of something hard against his abdomen surprised Itachi at first, but when his own erection became present, brushing along Deidara's clothed one, the surprise went out the window only to be replaced with a sudden need.

Leaving Itachi's neck, Deidara let his blunt nails slide down over Itachi's back, soon reaching the waistband of Itachi's boxers. A slight push down signalled Itachi to lift up his hips, after that the garment was gotten rid of quickly, Deidara's boxers following suit. Feeling Deidara's naked body pressed so close to his, sent a thrill down Itachi's spine. The deeper they kissed, the more they moved their bodies, rutting against to each other to get as much friction out of it. Sounds kept slipping from between their lips, pleasured sighs mixed with groans rising up.

Experimentally Itachi brought a hand between their bodies, fingers brushing against Deidara's hard length. Deidara's response was instant, soft moan let loose between their lips, hips moving towards Itachi's hand to be touched more. If Itachi had known it would feel like this, would've known Deidara called up this unfamiliar need somewhere in his abdomen, Itachi never would've rejected him. Never had Itachi actually felt this way for anyone. Nothing had ever passed by friendship, but there was something magical about this, which sounded very silly to his ears, but he couldn't deny it.

Right as his hand reached for Deidara's erection again, Deidara actually pushed him off a little. Blue eyes stared at him intently as Deidara slowly slipped from beneath Itachi, scooting over to the other side of the bed. His eyes never left Itachi, as if afraid that when he would look away, Itachi would be gone. Blindly he reached for the things on top of the night stand, throwing off some things he didn't care for, and then he threw a handful of condoms right at Itachi, truly making his point known. A bottle of lube followed next, though that one was not thrown right at Itachi, but more tossed right in front of Itachi on the bed. He could still back out now. This was the last opportunity Itachi had. Fingering a condom wrapper Itachi thought about it one last time, even less able to come up with a reason to reject Deidara.

So Itachi dropped the condom and scooped up the bottle of lube, letting the clear liquid slide onto a few fingers. A deep sigh escaped Deidara as he finally felt secure enough to let his gaze drop. With arms extended Deidara slipped closer to Itachi again, wrapping them around Itachi's neck to pull him down to a lying position once more. As tradition their lips met in another kiss, the mistletoe really having their effect, or perhaps it was simply because kissing Deidara was so amazing. Slick fingers were brought between their bodies, Deidara parting his legs as far as they would go to give Itachi enough access.

The first finger slid in without much resistance, a groan rising up from Deidara's lips, which Itachi swallowed eagerly. Before Itachi could even move the finger, Deidara started moving his hips up and down already, letting it slide in and out in a slow pace. The need Itachi now felt for Deidara was apparently mutual, which he should've known. Deidara had wanted this for a long time and Itachi had been foolish enough to not realise he did too. The walls squeezed around Itachi's finger at some point, keeping it tightly at one point.

This was the point where Itachi wanted to feel more, pushing in the second finger without really thinking about what Deidara wanted. He just wanted to feel more. Feel the soft walls ripple around his fingers, moving in sync with every thrust Itachi delivered with them. Louder sounds left Deidara's throat steadily, and to hear it more properly, Itachi broke the kiss, seeing Deidara throw his head back in pleasure.

It was enough. Itachi couldn't take the pleasured sounds Deidara was letting loose anymore. With a shaky groan he pulled his fingers out, walls tightening around them even more right before they left the final ring of muscles.

Lifting himself up a little higher on one arm, Itachi aligned himself with Deidara's puckered hole, ready to push in. And right as the head of his length pressed against the ring of muscles, Deidara stopped him, placing a firm hand against his chest. Blue eyes shot him a stern look, making Itachi stand down and wait for Deidara to speak.

'I don't do one night stands, Itachi,' Deidara whispered, eyes filling with fear slightly, though its strength stayed present. 'You need to tell me you'll date me if we're going to continue. You need to tell me what I want to hear.'

Itachi wavered for a moment, the words pushing him away from his path. On one hand this hardly seemed the moment to discuss this, so far into their lovemaking already, but Itachi understood Deidara's need for an answer. Of course he wanted to hear it. Of course Deidara wanted to hear Itachi say the words. And at this point Itachi didn't even want to look for a reason not to do this anymore. Everything that had happened was enough evidence that this should happen, that this did work. It was magical.

'I don't do one night stands either,' he muttered in reply. Deidara let his hand drop right away, giving Itachi permission to continue.

Sweeping down for another kiss, Itachi made sure the moment was soft and sweet just like their first kiss. Ever so slowly Itachi started pushing in, halting a few times to see Deidara's reaction to being filled up more and more. The muscles squeezed around him a few times, testing the surface of Itachi's length.

And then finally Itachi was fully inside, length wrapped in soft warm walls oh so tightly, sending wave after wave of pleasure down Itachi's spine. They stayed perfectly still for a few seconds, eyes meeting each other somewhere in the middle, and right as it got too much, they met in a hungry kiss, Itachi pulling backwards only to push his length in as far as it could go once more.

It was as if his skin was on fire, tingling with pleasure as the friction coursed through his veins. The pleasure was immense, all because it was Deidara. Because he was here lying beneath Itachi, feelings honest, and longings pure. It was all because of Deidara and Itachi had been too blind to see. Deidara was special in every way. The way he moved, the way he talked, everything filled with so much passion, it frightened Itachi in a way. The guy was always so sure about everything, opinions lying right at the tip of his tongue. Itachi envied Deidara, but here he was now, claiming Deidara as his, finally.

Slick sounds rose up from between their bodies, mingling in the air with the groans both males let loose freely. It wasn't a brutal pace, but Itachi couldn't really go slow this time. It needed to be fast, needed to happen now. He wanted to feel every bit of pleasure as soon as possible, striving on for the next moment, because he had missed out on so much.

Lips hovered close together, making Itachi to almost taste Deidara's moans right after they tumbled out of his mouth. It was all so pure and perfect and… magical.

Right as Deidara reached between their bodies to stroke his length at the same pace Itachi was thrusting in, the pace turned erratic, Itachi losing his grip as he lost his mind in the pleasure of everything. A broken cry was ripped right out of Itachi's throat, his orgasm hitting him unexpectedly, his length pushed harshly inside of Deidara one last time. And right at the same time Deidara let his own final moment set in as well, the fire moving through his body at a rapid speed until his cum splattered all over his abdomen.

Riding out the remains of their orgasms they kissed one last time, soft and sweet, as the mistletoe intended the kisses to be. Their breathing evened out again once they came down from their highs, though Itachi still felt like he was flying, the revelation of it all heavily present in his mind. From now on he would be dating Deidara…

…

Waking up with a warm body between his arms was something foreign to Itachi, but definitely very pleasant. Even if blond hairs had found their way into his mouth. It also meant easy access to someone's neck, which Itachi gladly teased to wake up a still sleeping blond. A content sigh left Deidara as he woke up slowly, his arms tightening a little around Itachi's, as if to be certain the other was indeed still there.

'I'm sorry,' Itachi whispered against the soft tanned neck, referring back to the apology he had delivered the day before. His lips continued on his road down Deidara's neck, not wanting to let this moment slide. They still had a whole bowl filled with condoms.

'I'll forgive you once you take me out on a date,' Deidara replied teasingly, the light tone now visible in his voice. It had been a while since he had heard Deidara talk like that. Itachi preferred it this way.

The only response Deidara then got was a hum, teeth nibbling on Deidara's collarbone to pull a sigh out of the blond. Something hard was already pressed against the back of Deidara's bare ass, making it even clearer what exactly Itachi wanted to do, right now.

Deidara chuckled softly, but unfortunately didn't let Itachi continue, patting him on the head to gain his attention. 'I don't want to ruin the mood, but people are sending us thumbs up through the window and I don't intend on giving them a show.'

And right there behind the glass was their friend group, all with happy smiles on their faces as some shot them the thumbs up, some whistled encouragingly, and Hidan jingled the keys right in front of it, teasing the couple they still couldn't get out. As if Itachi really wanted to leave now anyway, though he would need to thank them after this.

They had finally opened his eyes and gave him the best gift he could've imagined for Christmas.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, you can find the link on my profile page. See what else is in store for 2015 there!

Merry Christmas everyone. May the magical feeling Itachi felt, touch your hearts as well.

Love, Dana


End file.
